


Santa Baby

by ijustwantacue



Series: The Three Little Kings [7]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 11:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15533490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ijustwantacue/pseuds/ijustwantacue
Summary: Christmas party for the Three Little Kings





	Santa Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Really messy. So many things going on.  
> @2jae_is_love, if you're reading, I finally put the jealousy part you suggested.

 

Jaebeom takes another deep breath. He tells himself to raise his hand and knock, the one thing he should've already done ever since he arrived ten minutes ago. But he seems to have forgotten how to do such basic action, with his nerves all focusing on the fact that the reason why he's here is because Naya invited him to her house. And they're going to be alone.

Actually, Jaebeom isn't sure if they really would be alone. All Naya said was that he should come to her house because they need to talk about the Christmas party she's planning for the neighbourhood kids. They have became really close with Naya. As an only child, she craves to have a sibling to bond with. Jaebeom is more than willing to share his brother with the girl he likes. He feels like hitting two birds in one stone.

But going back to reality, a thought has crossed Jaebeom mind. What if Naya’s parents are here? It makes him as nervous as the thought that he’ll be alone with the girl he’s dating. Though he likes Naya A LOT, to meet her parents means they're taking the relationship into another level. This is his first ever relationship and so he doesn't know when it's the right time to do new things.

“Jaebeom-ah, should I knock instead?”

Jaebeom holds his chest in shock. He looks behind him and finds Mark, his classmate. Mark is giving him a pure curious look, but Jaebeom flushes a little because he surely looked stupid, gaping at a door. He tries to play it cool though. “Mark? Since when have you been there? I didn't hear you arrive.”

“You were busy staring at the door.”

Right. Jaebeom has no way of redeeming his cool self anymore. Good thing it's just Mark, his nonchalant classmate. But wait… “What are you doing here?”

“I received a text from Naya,” Mark takes his phone from his pocket and scrolls the messages. He shows Jaebeom the invitation. “She sent me her address and told me to come.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen. What is the meaning of this? Why is Naya inviting Mark too? Wait… did she perhaps invited all the hyungs and unnies in order to plan the party?

“Why are you two still standing there? We’ve been waiting for an hour.”

Jaebeom, yet again, turns to see who has arrived. Or rather, who is at Naya’s front door, wearing an apron as if he owns the house and is welcoming the visitors.

It's none other than Park Jinyoung.

“Is the whole class invited?” Jaebeom asks, not sure what to feel anymore. But annoyance has risen up from within him at sight of the guy who called him a balding cat lady--according to the kids.

“Nope. Just us three. Since our siblings are the ones leading the other kids, she thought we can also lead the other hyungs and unnies too.”

Jaebeom sighs. So he’s going to spend the next hour with Jinyoung who has always made him a bad guy since they were kids? Who would’ve thought he’ll prefer a nerve wracking meeting with Naya’s parents instead of what’s about to happen?

\-------------------

“Okay, so now that the program is settled, let’s go to the gift ideas. Can you guys tell me what your brothers would like?” Naya says, the smile never leaving her face even though she has spent the last hour with uncooperating boys.

While Jaebeom tries to support her in everything she suggests, he also goes against Jinyoung more than necessary so Naya needs to ask for Mark’s backup. But like his reputation, Mark is just a chill guy, okay with anything and everything. It took two hours (and plenty of snacks prepared earlier by Jinyoung) before finishing a draft of the party’s program. Now they have to brainstorm for what gifts the kids will like.

“Jaebeommie, what do you think would Youngjae like?” she specifically asks the guy beside her, knowing that no one would initiate an answer.

“I’m planning to buy him the organ he’s been eyeing since last Christmas. I finally have enough money to get it so…”

Naya smiles in awe. She loves how thoughtful Jaebeom is to his brother. “Hm, maybe I should buy him some piano book then? The one with easy to learn pieces so that he can practice them?”

“Oh, that's a great idea!” Jaebeom instinctively reaches out to touch Naya’s cheek in adoration.

Jinyoung’s fake cough stops the action midway.

Naya gives Jaebeom a reassuring smile to prevent him from taking it to the heart. She turns to Jinyoung after. “What about Yugyeom, Jinyoung? Do you know what things he like?”

Jinyoung thinks, hard. “He likes to annoy me.”

Naya blinks. The guy is dead serious. “Uh… maybe something I can buy?”

“Fried food, choco shake.”

“No, except for food. Something he can use for a long time?”

“Socks?” Jinyoung doesn’t really care anymore.

Naya takes a deep breath. “Right. How about we go to Bambam, Mark? I'm sure he has told you about something he would like to have.”

Mark shrugs. “Not really. We don't talk much. We actually don’t talk at all.”

“You don't even ask him how his day is?” Jaebeom wonders. He has an idea that the siblings are not very close but not to that point.

“You don't tell him it's stupid to walk around the house naked?” Jinyoung adds. Jaebeom throws him a judging look.

“Oh, how did you know Bambam does that?” Mark asks, surprised.

“Yugyeom does that too.”

“What's wrong with your brothers? Youngjae doesn't do that,” Jaebeom comments, a bit proud that his brother has decency.

“Yeah, but your brother only loves his dog. How does it feel to not get his full attention anymore, Jaebeom- _ hyung _ ?”

“Okay!” Naya decides to break another impending quarrel. She knows Jinyoung has a way with words and Jaebeom has a bit of temper. Mark will just watch things go down. She should stop things early in order to preserve the carpet from blood. “Mark, can you at least tell me if Bambam likes Santa Claus? Because I'm planning to get a mascot. I've already asked Youngjae and Yugyeom; they're cool with it. But I don't know about Bam.”

“Yugyeom likes Santa? I already told him he doesn't exist,” Jinyoung interjects.

“What? Why would you do that? If Youngjae tells me he wants to see Santa, I will dress up as one. He's a kid and I want him to be happy.”

Jinyoung raises a brow at the agitated Jaebeom. “So if Yugyeom says that he believes in ghosts, it’s okay to dress up as one and hide under his bed?”

“Dude, no! The kid might pee in his pants.”

“Bambam once peed in his pants,” Mark suddenly remembers.

Naya sighs. “It's great that you actually know something about him, but Mark, can you please just tell me anything you think Bambam would like? What do you plan on giving him so I can corporate mine with it?”

Mark stares blankly into space. Bambam had been too young to want anything specific for Christmas. This is the first year Mark can know if his brother would love what he'll be giving. But… “Sorry. I don't really have an idea.”

Naya can just see how long this Christmas would be.

\-------------------

Jaebeom lets Youngjae knock on Naya’s door. His brother has been very excited for the party. He's wearing a cute outfit-- beret and suspenders. With Coco’s leash on one hand, a mysterious small gift box on the other, Youngjae looks up to the opening door with a smile brighter than the fairy lights illuminating the house.

“Jaebeommie, Youngjae-yah!” Naya greets though she focused more on the younger one, crouching so she can give Youngjae a big hug. “Oh, and you brought Heart--I mean, Coco, too!”

“Naya-noona, this a gift from me and Coco! Merry Christmas!” Youngjae says while handing Naya the box he brought.

“Oh my God, thank you so much!” she takes the gift on one hand before showering Youngjae's face with kisses, making the child giggle. “Merry Christmas, Youngjae! Bambam and Yugyeom are already inside. Go ahead and find them.”

With a cheer, Youngjae runs in the house, Coco close behind him.

Naya turns to Jaebeom and smiles. “Merry Christmas, Jaebeommie.”

“Merry Christmas,” Jaebeom replies and reluctantly offers a hug. Though they've been together for months now, skinship is not common because they’re both shy.

Naya tiptoes to put her chin on Jaebeom’s shoulder as they wrap their arms on each other. It's the closest they've ever been.

Jinyoung’s fake cough makes an entrance again.

Naya steps away from Jaebeom and looks behind her. “Yes, Jinyoung?”

“I think we can start the program now that Youngjae is here,” Jinyoung says with a shrug, not guilty of ruining the moment.

“Okay, I'll just get the last batch of cookies from the kitchen. You two go in the living room,” Naya says before leaving the two in an awkward silence.

For the spirit of Christmas, Jaebeom tries to be nice. “You got the kids gifts?”

Jinyoung nods. “You ready to meet Naya’s parents? I talked to her mom earlier, and I think you need to be prepared.”

Jaebeom’s eyes widen. He completely forgot that Naya’s parents would be around since it's Christmas and it’s their house. He had brought gifts for them, sure, but he isn't prepared to give it directly.

“Someone's scared,” Jinyoung teases, making Jaebeom glare instinctively.

“I'm not. It’s normal to be nervous in situations like this, you know.”

“Actually, no, I don't know. But if my brother is brave enough to kiss his girlfriend before she even becomes his girlfriend, I guess I won't be as scared as you if I have a girl.”

Jaebeom wants to scoff. “Your brother is five. He can go around kissing everyone; it doesnt mean anything. You did that when we were kids, remember?”

Jinyoung merely cocks a brow. “Yeah. I was six then. Yugyeom is four and a half right now. But what about you? You're eighteen but you haven't kissed Naya yet?”

“I have!” Jaebeom strongly claims.

“Really? Where?”

“On the observatory where we went to the last time we had a date!”

“No, I mean, where-- what part of her body-- did you kiss?”

Jaebeom flushes. He looks away from Jinyoung's smirk. “...Her hand.”

Jinyoung finally walks to the living room, his laughter echoing.

\-------------------

“ _ Jolly old St. Nicholas lean your ear this way _

_ Don't you tell a single soul what I'm going to say _

_ Christmas eve is coming soon, now you dear old man _

_ Whisper what you'll bring to me, tell if you can _ …”

Everyone is in awe as the Three Little Kings perform in front. With Youngjae leading, they do the sing and dance routine they've practiced with Naya. Jaebeom is in front taking pictures of each their movement. Jinyoung is laughing at his brother’s interpretative dance, pretending he doesn’t like it. Mark is just on his seat, enjoying everything.

“ _ When the clock is striking twelve, when I'm fast asleep _ __  
_ Down the chimney broad and black, with your pack you'll creep _ __  
_ All the stockings you will find hanging in a row _ _  
_ __ Mine will be the shortest one, you'll be sure to know …”

Everyone turns to Bambam as Yugyeom finishes that. He’s infamous for his voice.

“ _ Jaebeom wants another cat _

_ Jinyoung wants to rest _

_ Mark-hyung needs a computer _

_ But I just bought a vest _ …”

Laughter fills the whole room. Adorable Bambam with his breaking voice and confessions lightens up everyone.

The three chorus now.

“ _ We don't know what more to say _

_ This is just a mess _

_ But please Mr. Santa Claus _

_ We just want the best _ !”

Applause and cheers erupt.

\-------------------

“It's time to eat!” Naya announces.

The kids, while yelling, quickly go to the table full of sweets. Jaebeom is tasked to give them only the appropriate amount, in order to avoid them getting too hyper. But Naya is a bit worried because Youngjae’s pout is enough for JB to  _ accidentally _ spill too much jellybean on his dessert cup. She can see the hyungs and unnies dead tired later.

“Naya,” her mom touches her arm to get her attention.

“Yes, Mom?”

“Your friend is at the front door.”

Naya’s face breaks into a smile. “Really? Mom, can you look over them for a while? I’ll just welcome her.”

“Baby, I was a preschool teacher. I can handle these kids, don't worry,” her Mom says with a little laugh.

“Oh, not just the kids, Mom. That guy right there,” Naya points at Jaebeom, “might chug down the strawberry milk. Please don't let him drown.”

Her mom gives a teasing look. “Oh, is that him? Your boyfriend?”

Naya blushes. Everyone kinds of know that already so this is the first time she’ll have to answer that question. “Oh… yeah. He is.”

Her mom chuckles and pats her head once. “Dont worry about it. I'll watch him. You go to your friend now.”

Naya kisses her cheek before quickly going to the front door.

“Oh my God, you came!” she exclaims.

The girl smiles and opens her arms for a hug, which Naya runs into. It's been years since they last saw each other but they've reconnected on social media earlier this year.

“Gosh, look how much you've changed. You're so pretty!” Naya can’t help but gush.

“Well, the last time you saw me I was a witch so…”

“ _ I _ was the witch. You changed into a prince midway.”

They laugh at the distant memory. She already explained why she needed to leave after  _ that play _ on their first grade.

“Speaking of, the princess is here. Would you like to greet him?”

A flicker of surprise and hesitation travels her eyes. But it's been years now so she smiles in the end. “Sure.”

\-------------------

“I think it's fine to leave the table now. It's not like there's any candy left to give them.”

Jaebeom turns to smile at the woman who spoke, an agreement to the statement. But he freezes upon seeing a familiar face. Though it's been thirteen years since they last saw each other, he’ll never forget her. “...Noona?”

Naya’s mom tilts her head in wonder. Then it clicks. “Jaebeommie?”

“Noona, it really is you?”

“Oh my God, you really did become my daughter’s boyfriend?”

Jaebeom can't find the words to say. It's not like he planned everything. He was still young when he confessed to Naya’s mom and got rejected--and instead was promised to be introduced to her daughter if ever Jaebeom hasn't found a girl yet. Jaebeom has long forgotten about that when he caught feelings for his classmate. Who knew it really was fated?

“I can’t believe it. Wow,” Naya’s mom kept on muttering.

“Me too,  _ Noona _ \--I mean…  _ Ahjumonim _ ?”

“ _ Eomonim _ ,” Naya’s mom corrects, making Jaebeom flustered.

“Um… yeah. I guess that's how I should call you now,” he says while scratching the back of his head. It’s a pretty big deal to call Naya’s mother as Mom too. He feels like being welcomed to a new family.

“Is that your brother?” Naya’s mom points at Youngjae, who’s trying to put Coco into a red sock. “Oh, he’s the kid who adopted Heart. It really is a small world.”

“Speaking of Heart,  _ Noona _ \--I mean,  _ Ahjumonim _ \-- I mean,  _ Eomonim _ ,” Jaebeom stumbles on his words, making Naya’s mom laugh a little. “I uh… just want to ask why you let Heart--Coco, go astray. My brother found him in an alley. Do you… hate dogs?”

“Oh, no. I don't hate them. I’m… scared of them.”

Jaebeom looks at the cotton ball now playing peek-a-boo with Youngjae. “You’re... scared?”

“Well, not only of Coco. Of all animals in general. But I'm not particularly fond of dogs, especially the big ones.”

“Can I ask why?”

Naya’s mom turns to Jaebeom with a smile. “Do you remember the picture of Naya I showed you before?”

Jaebeom searched his brain for that distant memory. “...She has no teeth.”

“Because she was chased by a big dog and fell. She lost her front teeth then.”

“Really?” Jaebeom is amazed. A mother would have been scared seeing her child being chased by an animal. No wonder  _ Eomonim _ grew a fear for them.

“Yes. So when Heart got out of the house, I got too scared going after her and trying to catch her. But I did inform Naya about it right away so she can look for her puppy. And I'm glad your brother found and decided to adopt her.Naya was already thinking about giving Heart away since she's also too busy to play with her anymore.”

Jaebeom nods and looks at his brother. Indeed, Youngjae is a blessing to anyone.

“What about cats,  _ Eomonim _ ?” he suddenly think. “Do you like cats?”

Naya’s mom laughs. “I don't, Jaebeommie. But I remember you always playing with stray cats when you were little. Do you still love them?”

Jaebeom smiles shyly. “Maybe as much as I… love your daughter.”

\-------------------

“Bambam,” Mark calls for his brother, who is playing trying to see the tags of the presents under the tree. He and Yugyeom have a bet on who’s getting the biggest box.

“Yes, hyung?” Bambam quickly goes to Mark.

“Someone sent you a message,” Mark says before handing his phone to Bambam.

Fully aware of what to do, Bambam taps on the screen. A little girl’s face appears.

“Merry Christmas Kunkun!”

Bambams eyes widen. He presses the pause and quickly looks around to find his bestfriend. “Yugyeom-ah! Come here! Look, she sent me a message!”

“Really?!” Yugyeom, as excited as Bambam, arrives beside him in three strides. Bambam presses the play.

“I bought a gift for you!” the girl on the screen says while holding up a big present.

“That's bigger than any present here. I won the bet!” Bambam tells Yugyeom.

“Ey~ that doesn't count because its not under the tree!”

But Bambam doesn't care. “Shh! She's saying something!”

They both turn back to the recorded video.

“I'll wait for summer again! I want to share twin pops with you and you can choose which dress I should use when we go to the amusement park!”

“You shared your twin pops with her?!” Yugyeom exclaims. He feels betrayed.

“You also share ice cream with our princess!” Bambam retorts.

Yugyeom gets his point-- but still. “Twin pops is our thing!”

“See you soon, Kunkun! Merry Christmas and happy new year! Also to your hyung and your parents. I love you!”

“Wooooow,” Yugyeom's mouth is in an o. His friend really has girlfriend. And they're saying ‘I love you to each other!

The video has ended so Bambam swipes to the next one, hoping there's more. But…

“Mark! Hi! Merry Christmas! AHH! I hope you're having a great time with your family. Send pictures! Have you chosen what you'll take for college? Maybe we can go to the same university? I'm so excited, best friend! Talk to you soon, bye bye! Happy new year in advance!”

“Who was that?” Yugyeom asks, staring at the screaming man on the screen. His words were barely audible because of how loud and fast he was talking.

“Uh… that’s Jackson-hyung. You know, the guy who likes to carry me when I was little because he needs to build muscles on his arms.”

“Oh… your brother-in-law.”

Bambam smirks. Yep, in the future.

\-------------------

“Jinyoungie,” Naya calls the guy busy cleaning up the kids plates.

“Yeah?” Jinyoung doesn't look yet, trying to finish stacking up the dessert cups.

“Someone wants to talk to you.”

At that, Jinyoung stands straight and look behind him. Beside Naya stands another girl, someone unfamiliar to him. Or is she? Staring into her eyes, Jinyoung finds something he actually has seen before. Determination. There are only a handful of people Jinyoung believes to be capable of willing things their way. And the best one in doing that is someone he last met years ago.

Someone who looks very much like the girl standing before him, now that he remembers.

“Hi,” the girl breathes out, trying to smile despite the awkwardness.

Jinyoung turns to Naya, who immediately understands the silent question. “Yes. It’s… her. She's visiting the town after all these years. Why don't you guys catch up? I'll just find Jaebeom.”

“But--” before Jinyoung can come up with an excuse, Naya has turned away.

Jinyoung looks at his old  _ friend _ . Yes, it's definitely her. Her face and body matured; the style of her clothes changed; she definitely grew taller; but still, its her. None of her physical appearance told Jinyoung otherwise.

Except for her smile.

She never smiled at Jinyoung this… warmly before.

“Merry Christmas,” she blurts out to break the silence, and maybe Jinyoung's stare.

But Jinyoung still can't believe that she's right in front of him. For years, he asked himself if he really drove away that little girl. Is she that ashamed to share her first kiss with Jinyoung? Did she get tired of fighting with him? Did she hate him? So much that she has to leave the town?

Her smile right now confuses the answer Jinyoung's mind has formed over time.

“How are you doing, Jinyoung? It's been twelve years, I think,” she tries to start again.

“Why did you go?” is all Jinyoung can say.

Her eyes widen a little, not prepared for the directness and care. The last time she saw Jinyoung, he apologised for what happened during the play. It was something silly and she would laugh at it now when she remembers. But she didn't expect him to wonder why she left right after. Did he feel guilty about it?

“I… uh, after the play, a talent scout approached my mom. They want me to train under them and debut as a singer.”

Jinyoung’s forehead wrinkles. He remembers how mesmerised he was with her voice. “You're a professional singer now?”

“Oh, not yet. I mean,” she shuffles on her bag and produces a couple of tickets. “My first performance would be on the New Year. I came here to give tickets to everyone, and also to see how much has changed. Naya found me on the internet and we started catching up around March. So I thought it'll be great to see some old friends too, especially since it’s Christmas.”

There goes that word again. Friend. Was Jinyoung her friend? His last memories of her was full of tears and complaints.

“Uh… would you like me to help you with those?” she asks, since Jinyoung is yet again in daze.

“No! Don't touch that!” Jinyoung quickly grabs her arm before she can get the dirty plates. Realising the contact, Jinyoung immediately lets go. “I mean, you're a star. I can't let you get dirty or something. Why don't you hang out with the kids? Find Youngjae; he's the best one out there.”

“Oh, is he your brother?”

“No, my brother is a little shit. He’s Jaebeom’s brother.”

She chuckles a little. Typical Jinyoung to hate on something/someone adorable. Though she doesn't know his brother yet, getting on Jinyoung's bad side means that the kid isn't as gullible as most kids. After all, she knows how Jinyoung can be manipulative.

“I guess I'll find them for now. I'll catch up with you later, Jinyoung,” she says and gives one last smile.

Jinyoung just nods and waits for her to walk away. But when she does, his eyes soften, and he starts questioning why his heart is beating faster than normal. And what is he supposed to do with the ticket on his hands?

\-------------------

“Kids! It's time to open your presents!” Naya announces.

With yells, the children run to her. Naya is sitting near the giant Christmas tree, ready to distribute the gifts. The older siblings keep their distances, but are all excited to see if their younger brothers and sisters will like what they’ll receive.

“Okay, let's start with… Yugyeom,” Naya gives him a medium sized box. “This one is from me.”

“Wah! Noona gave me a gift! Thank you!” he says before trying to tear the wrapper carefully, so as to not ruin Naya’s effort to make it look beautiful.

“Ey~ you're too slow,” Bambam steals the gift and starts tearing the wraps in lightspeed. He also takes the initiative to open the box and pull out… “a blue scarf. Yugyeom, Naya-noona got you a blue scarf.”

“Blue is my favourite colour!” Yugyeom exclaims, taking the scarf before running to Naya. “Thank you, Noona! Can you please put it on me?”

“Of course, Yugyeommie,” Naya says before tying the scarf on Yugyeom's neck. “There you go. I made that myself so I hope you take care of it.”

“Of course! Thank you, Noona!”

“You're welcome! The next gift is from your Jinyoung-hyung.”

“Take cover. It must be a bomb,” Yugyeom tells his friends. Youngjae quickly covers his head with the discarded box.

Yugyeom takes the gift and reads the tag. “ _ They say Christmas is a time for smiles. How can I smile if my wallet has ran out of cash? _ ”

Jinyoung shrugs when Yugyeom looks at him. Curious of what he bought, the younger quickly opens the present.

A poop emoji pillow.

“Suits you well, doesn't it?” Jinyoung says with a smirk.

“Thank you, Jinyoung! Now I don't have to imagine you. I'll just punch this pillow and it's like punching you already!”

Jinyoung gapes. The plan has backfired.

Yugyeom opens his other presents. He receives a couple of pens from Jaebeom, a penmanship practice book from Youngjae, a couple keychain from their female friend, and matching cuffs from Bambam. The best one has got to be the skateboard from Mark. Yugyeom runs to give Mark a hug; the older boy just pats his back and smile.

Jinyoung is lowkey pissed.

“Thank you everyone,” Yugyeom says and makes a full bow to them. They clap for the respectful boy.

“Okay, it’s Bambam’s turn!” Naya says.

Bambam tears all his presents without inhibitions. He got a scarf from Naya; this time it’s red. Yugyeom gave him a watch with Black Panther design; he owes Jinyoung some money yet again. Youngjae and Jaebeom gave him a set of drawing tools. Mark got Bambam a shirt with the words ‘World’s Okayest Brother’. Nothing sums it up better.

Youngjae is next. From Naya, he got his own scarf, a yellow one, in addition to the piano sheets she talked about with Jaebeom. From Jinyoung, a sunflower pillow he bought from the store where he also bought his gift for Yugyeom. Bambam and Yugyeom got him some colouring books, which they will all colour anyway.

The biggest gift, which Bambam and Yugyeom was betting over earlier, turns out to be Youngjae's, the electric organ Jaebeom said he’ll buy. Youngjae couldn't believe his eyes.

“Wah, your hyung is rich,” Bambam comments, also in awe at the gift.

Youngjae turns to give his hyung a hug. “Thank you, Jaebeom-hyung!”

Jaebeom gives out the biggest smile, shocking the others. Who knew the bad boy has a soft side?

“Come on, play something!” Bambam encourages as Jaebeom sets up the instrument for his brother.

“Oh, you haven't opened Mark’s gift yet, Youngjae. Open it first before you start playing,” Naya says, handing a small box to Youngjae.

Youngjae nonchalantly rips the wrapping paper, already delighted with Jaebeom’s gift. But he gasps when he sees what’s inside Mark’s. “A collar with Coco’s name!”

Everyone can see how Youngjae’s eyes light up even more. He’s squeals in delight as he runs to Mark and gives the older a very tight, appreciative hug. Among everyone enjoying the scene stands Jaebeom who feels a bit hurt. His gift to Youngjae was far more expensive but the reaction he got is in no way close to what Youngjae is giving Mark.

Jaebeom stops assembling the electric organ. It’s not like Youngjae is still interested.

Naya notices the shift on Jaebeom’s mood and thinks of a way to help. “Kids! How about you give your hyungs the gifts you bought for them?”

“Oh, right!” Yugyeom eagerly goes to the tree to find what he’s prepared.

Naya takes the moment to hold Jaebeom’s arm as comfort. Jaebeom gives her a tight smile before watching the kids too.

“Jinyoung! Open this!” Yugyeom practically shoves the gift to Jinyoung’s face.

“Well, I have to read the tag first, don’t I?” Jinyoung takes the box and squints his eyes at the handwriting. “While I'm not sure if it’s really addressed to me, I'm sure it came from you because of the chicken prints.”

“You’re so mean!”

“What does this even say?  _ Sagwanghae _ ? What’s dark?”

“It’s  _ Saranghae _ !”

“ _ Sagwanghae _ is more believable though,” Jinyoung mutters but decides to get over it already. He pulls out something soft and doesn't need to think twice about what it is. “A sock.”

“I didn't know what to get you so I thought a sock would be great!”

Jinyoung stops himself from fuming at his amused brother. “It would be great if I can wear them. But this isn't even a pair of socks. It's just one sock!”

“I couldn't afford a pair so I asked the lady if I can pay half so she can at least give me one!”

Jinyoung groans. Being a trickster runs in the family, it seems.

“If it makes you feel better, Bambam bought the other one and it’s his gift for you.”

“Merry Christmas, Jinyoung-hyung!”

Jinyoung just wants to go home.

Mark is next, and he receives thoughtful gifts from the kids. A cap from Yugyeom and Youngjae; they had to lend each other money to afford it. And from Bambam a drawing. A drawing of the two of them playing ball, laminated. Mark can see just how much Bambam tried to perfect his nose. And the whole picture must be what Bambam dreams of doing with him.

_ I should buy him a ball on his birthday _ , Mark thinks.  _ I’ll display this picture in my room. _

But since he can only say a mere thank you, Bambam thinks he doesn’t appreciate the gift. Bambam promises to work harder so Mark will be proud of him.

“Okay kids, how about you give your gifts to Jaebeom?” Naya says.

Bambam and Yugyeom tries to get each other to give the small box to Jaebeom. It ends with Jaebeom taking it from their hesitant hands.

He finds a toy inside.

“It’s a crazy cat lady action figure!” Bambam and Yugyeom chorus.

“It reminded us of you!” Bambam explains.

Jaebeom’s mood just fluctuate. They’re so thoughtful, he wonders how much they hate him.

“Jaebeommie-hyung, I also bought you a gift,” Youngjae says, tugging on Jaebeom’s pants since the older seems to want to get out of the world already.

Jaebeom sighs. He’s still upset about Youngjae liking Marks gift more that his. “Okay. What did you get for me?”

Youngjae has a big grin as he hands Jaebeom the badly wrapped box. “Here you go. I wrapped it myself!”

Jaebeom ruffles his hair. He still loves his brother even though his brother loves Mark more.

Jaebeom tears the wrapper in one motion. It reveals a box of… an inflatable magical unicorn horn for cats.

“Did you like it? I can only afford one so maybe your five cats can take turns until your birthday when I buy another one for them!”

Jaebeom feels like crying. He's not surprised that Youngjae knows about the cats he's hiding in his room. Bambam couldn't have shut up about them, and when he got another two, there was a bit of commotion that could have reached Youngjae's room. But he would never expect Youngjae to buy something for them. He has never let Youngjae get in the same perimeter as the cats so why would Youngjae give him something they can use?

Because Youngjae loves Jaebeom. And he wants his hyung to be happy even though he's not with him. Youngjae wouldn't do this with Mark. Jaebeom realises this.

Jaebeom finds himself hugging Youngjae tightly. “I'm sorry I doubted you.”

“Jaebeom-hyung, I can't breathe. What are you saying?” Youngjae tries to say but it gets muffled because of Jaebeom’s chest.

“Thank you, Youngjae-yah.”

“How mushy,” Jinyoung comments sideways.

Jaebeom finally lets go of the bewildered Youngjae.

\-------------------

“I had a great time, Naya! The kids were adorable and our classmates changed so much, it's fascinating!”

Naya smiles widely at her friend. “You should visit us again sometimes! But I also understand if you can’t anymore, with you starting your career. I'll definitely go to your concert.”

“I’ll look for you on the front seats. Try to get our other friends to come too, please. I would need your support.”

“Of course! Wait, how was is with Jinyoung? You guys finally resolved your childhood banter?”

She laughs a little but turn a bit sad. “I don’t know. He seems not to want to even look at me.”

Naya doesn’t know how Jinyoung feels about their old friend. She remembers them being cats and dogs when they were little, but surely Jinyoung has grown out his childish hatred. “Maybe he just feels awkward because you’ve been away for so long. Its like you’re back to being strangers.”

“Yeah,” she agrees. “But it doesn’t change the fact that he is the reason I’m working hard. I’ll make sure I become successful and show Jinyoung that people can love me without being a fake like him.”

Naya is understatedly surprised. But before she can react, her friend has kissed her cheek and walked away.

Well, maybe some things just don’t change, despite being apart for so long.

Bambam and Mark are the next ones to go home. The younger is noticeably disappointed about something, but still thanks Naya for the food and all the fun. Mark notices his weariness, but is not sure why he looks more of upset than tired. Mark tells him that they need to drop by the market to buy a frame. Bambam’s eyes go wide realising what the frame is for. Mark appreciates his gift, at the very least.

Jinyoung then walks to the door with a sleeping Yugyeom on his back. He looks very much annoyed but still fixes Yugyeom’s position so the younger won’t fall. Jinyoung expresses gratitude for Naya’s patience and adoration to his brother. He also hints that Jaebeom is a loser, so Naya has to make the first move. On what, Naya doesn’t know.

The last to go are Jaebeom and Youngjae. Like Yugyeom, Youngjae has gone tired of all the fun and is comfortably draped on Jaebeom’s shoulder.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, right? For the uh… our celebration alone,” Jaebeom asks without looking at Naya.

“Yes, I need to know what you prepared for me,” Naya teases. She and Jaebeom has agreed to celebrate together the day after Christmas. It’s only then that they will give each other gifts. “Oh, speaking of, I haven’t opened Youngjae’s present yet. Do you have an idea what it is?”

“Not really,” Jaebeom answers while watching Naya pick up the small box.

Carefully, Naya opens the present. Inside is a plant of some sorts; she can only see leaves. She takes it out to see why Youngjae would give her a plant.

A mistletoe.

Naya flushes upon realising that she’s holding the mistletoe above her, and Jaebeom is right in front of her. It’s silly, she knows, but there’s something they should do at this situation right? Seems like Youngjae is suggesting it too, since he gave her that.

Jaebeom is just staring. He wants to say something along the lines of  _ It’s okay. The kid probably just thought it was pretty so he gave it to you. It doesn’t mean anything. _ But Jaebeom has forgotten how to formulate coherent sentences. And now that Naya is looking at him right that, breathing becomes a stranger too.

“Merry Christmas, Jaebeommie…” Naya says with a shy smile.

“Merry Christmas...” Jaebeom feels himself leaning closer, “Naya-ssi.”

Their lips meet... Youngjae's cheeks.   
"Why are you guys kissing me?" asks the innocent child, who just woke up from his nap.   
Naya and Jaebeom end up laughing, in embarrassment and amusement.


End file.
